A Life as an Animagus
by Snow1987Tiger
Summary: Harry and the group are in their seventh year. This year something strang happens and changes everything at hogwarts. Evryone in order to survive have to do one thing.
1. The Starting

This Fan Fic is still being written as you see I only have one chapter done.  
Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all of the amazing HP characters, and I am not planning on making money from them in any way!  
  
Chapter One   
The starting  
  
Harry's fifth yeah has just ended like all the previous years. Except this year he can go to Sirus' home instead of the dreaded Dursley's. Harry was pleased about this so he owled Sirus during the last week of school and asked Sirus if he would be able to take the train to London, and spend time with his best friends. Sirus as usual had no objections. Com the last day of school instead of his school stuff going on the train Sirus came to the school to bring it to his house. The Shrieking Shack. Suppertime came at the Weasley's, and Mrs Weasley announced that they had a surprise for Harry. As Harry was sitting down he noticed a large black dog in a dark corner. So Harry being happy to see this dog ran up to it and gave it a hug and said. "Sirus good to see you again. I guess I am leaving tomorrow?"  
  
While Harry was saying this Sirus changed into his human form and replied with. "Harry I am sorry to say it but yes. I was invited to stay the night last week so I came by. So we are off first thing tomorrow. You might want to owl Hermione that she can come to our place anytime after tomorrow, and then you and her can have Ron over and visit us as well." Sirus then turned to Ron. "Ron I hope you liked the room your limbs where broken." Laughing he says. "Because I made it up just for you."  
  
Ron's face distorts and says. " Lovely. Can't Hermione have that room. I still get nightmares from that night." Just as Ron was saying this everyone in the house started to laugh. Harry, Sirus, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Molly, Aurther, and even the house Ghoul.  
  
Harry after laughing says. "You. You have nightmares from that still. Try mine, a Dementor trying to kiss the life out of me." Harry then turns around to Sirus. "That night there, I thought I say my father on the other side of the lake when I did the Expecto Patronus spell. But that can not be...Can it Sirus?" Harry says with a puzzled look on his face. "Mrs Weasley. What do you call this again? Because whatever it is, it is good." Harry says trying to compliment the meal.  
  
Sirus never got to answering Harry's question. It turned out that the meal that Harry complimented was a German meal. It was Rouladden, Sour Bratten, a bit of Sour Crout, and a special salad. The night came and went and Harry sat down on his bed with everything packed ready to go to Sirus'.  
  
Harry turned over to see Ron just waking up and said. "Morning Ron."  
  
Ron looked at Harry and said. "Well. Hello there. I guess you have been up for..." Just as Ron was speaking Mrs Weasley's voice filled the house with. "BREAKFAST IS ON."  
  
"Well sounds like we can't sit and chat anymore, breakfast time. We probably should head down now." Harry said to Ron after the announcement. As Harry entered the kitchen Mrs Weasley cam up to Harry and gave him a big hug.  
  
"You know as a Mother you would think I would be good with good byes. The truth is I can't handle it. Now Harry I hope we will see you in Diagon Alley. When Ron goes over the three of you can talk it over... I mean you, Ron, and Hermione. Have fun" Says Molly as Harry and Sirus are getting ready to leave.  
  
"We certainly will. Don't you worry about that date Mrs Weasley. You take care. Bye Mr Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron Il send an owl when Hermione is will be down. Bye" Says Harry as he leaves the Burrow.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please give some feed back on this. Chapter Two will be coming soon. I wish I could write this all tomorrow but i m at school ::ARGH:: Well Have Fun Reading. 


	2. The Luncheon

Chapter Two  
The Luncheon  
  
"So how was the school year Harry?" Asked Sirus, supposedly on their way to Hogsmead.  
  
"The Year wasn't to bad... the only Bad part about it was Malfoy..." Just as Harry was saying this Sirus butted in.  
  
"You mean Lucious actually has a son. I thought all these years he was bluffing...it seems I thought wrong however." Said Sirus in shock. "Harry I am sorry for just butting in on you like that."  
  
"That's okay Sirus." Harry said reassuring Sirus. "At least I am not at the Dursley's anymore, but even if I was, I bet they would have me put away somewhere...Probably that school for misbehaving children called Brutesses or something rather." Harry looked outside the car window to notice where they were. "Sirus why are we near Aunt Petunia's and Uncle Vernon's?" Harry asked outraged.  
  
"Well Harry we are stopping at the Dursley's to pick up all your other stuff. I owled them before I left for the Weasley's and they owled me back with great pleasure. So I guess they won't mind if we stay for Lunch would they?" Said Sirus.  
  
"On the contrary Sirus. They will most likely give me my stuff and then shoo us out of their house." Replied Harry.  
  
"Its number four Privet Drive right Harry?" Asked Sirus.  
  
"Yes. Yes it is Sirus." Answered Harry disapprovingly.  
  
"Harry...You wouldn't mind asking if we could have a bite to eat could you?" Asked Sirus. "We haven't eaten anything since suppertime last night and I'm starving."  
  
"Well I could try." Harry replied as he reached the door.  
  
No longer then a minute after Harry entered the small house could you hear Uncle Vernon's loud, booming voice from outside.  
  
"HARRY I HAVE YOUR STUFF ALL PACKED. IT'S IN YOUR CUPBOARD! Yelled Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Uncle Vernon..." Harry said in a somewhat scared voice.  
  
"Yes Boy." Yelled Uncle Vernon as an answer.  
  
"Well you see. Sirus and myself left Ron's without eating... and well it is lunchtime... you wouldn't mind if we had one large meal together would you." Asked Harry as he watched his Uncles face turn purple. "It would only be for about an hour and then we would be off...So is that okay?"  
  
"Yes. Yes. Whatever it takes to get rid of you." Replied Uncle Vernon unhappily. "Launch will be in how long Petunia?" Yelled Uncle Vernon asking Aunt Petunia a question.  
  
"Twenty-five minutes why?" Replied Petunia.  
  
"Because Harry and his Godfather are joining us."  
  
"WHO. SAID?" Shrieked Aunt Petunia.  
  
"I did." Replied Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Ok. Ok. Lunch is almost done then." Said Aunt Petunia. "Tell Harry to get washed up... Especially his God Father."  
  
Harry opened the front door to this and yelled out. "Come on in." Harry then waited and said. "We have to get washed up first."  
  
"Oh goody. Lunch!" Replied Sirus in a loud voice as he entered the house. "Nice place you have here Mr Dursley." Sirus said as he noticed Vernon sitting in the Family room.  
  
"Thank you...Now how long will you be?" Snapped Vernon.  
  
"Oh. Maybe half an hour to maybe all night." Sirus Laughed as he said this to see the reaction on Vernon's face. "We where invited to spend the night at a friends and then tomorrow we will be leave. The area that is."  
  
It was lunchtime so everybody sat in the dinning room everybody except Dudley. All lunch there was but a peep coming from the Dursley's.  
  
"Ok Harry. Like I said all your stuff is under the stairs in your old cupboard." Said Vernon in a voice you would say was as course as a growl.  
  
Harry grabbed his stuff with help from Sirus. As soon as the two of them where in the car did Sirus say. "Harry. I am sorry you had to live here. I see now how hard it must have been for you. Well now you will not have to be bugged by those muggles." Sirus then turned the key in the ignition and repeated. "I am truly sorry Harry." 


	3. An Awkward Meeting

Chapter Three  
An Awkward Meeting  
  
"Harry!" Said Sirus.  
  
"Yes." Replied Harry with a weird look on his face.  
  
"Where does Arabelle live?" Asked Sirus.  
  
"Arabelle? Do you mean Mrs Figg?" Replied Harry in confusion.  
  
"Oh so she did get married to Argus Figg. I thought those where just rumours. Guess not. Well I also owled her...well I used Hedwig." Said Sirus so abruptly. "I wanted to stop by her place to say thanks. It must have been hard to keep track of you and all those cats...Well you survived the Dursley's along with He-Who-Must-Remain-Nameless."  
  
"Sirus you can say Voldemort around me." Said Harry, looking at Sirus' shocked face.  
  
"HARRY...I FORBID YOU TO SAY THAT WOR-um-NAME. YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Sirus shouted as he stopped the car. "Now Harry can you tell me where Arabelle Lives?"  
  
"Yes. Right there." Said Harry pointing at a large house at the end of the street, almost a block away from the Dursley's.  
  
Sirus slowly tuned the car up the driveway and told Harry to stay put for a bit. After Sirus said that he got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. Sirus waited about a minute before Arabelle Figg answered the door, and ushered him inside. Approximately ten minutes later Sirus returned to the car to retrieve Harry.  
  
"Harry. Come on. We have been invited for the night." Said Sirus once he finally woke Harry up.  
  
"Okay." Said Harry to show Sirus he was awake. Harry then followed Sirus inside the house of which Harry was sent on Dudley's Birthday.  
  
"Harry welcome back. How have you been? The last time we saw each other was the year before Dudley ran into me and broke my leg." Said Arabelle Figg in a very cherry tone of voice.  
  
As Harry Walked into Mrs Figg's Living Room he heard a voice which he always hears at school. (hogwarts)  
"Ah. Hello young Mr Potter." Said Albus Dumbledore, standing in the darkest corner of the room to hid his face to scare Harry.  
  
"Why hello Professor Dumbledore. Are you having a good break?" Harry asked, as he was thinking what is going on here.  
  
"Ah Yes Harry I have been having a marvellous summer so far. Mind you we have been busy with the Ministry of Magic Discussing Voldemort." Dumbledore was saying as Sirus butted in with a flinch.  
  
"EXCUSE ME. Professor Dumbledore I am trying to stop Harry from saying his name. So please if you may refrain from using it. Thanks." Said Sirus in out rage.  
  
"Sirus I have told Harry this. Now I will tell you. Referring to him as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named are for people who well I do not like to say it but weak minded." Albus informed Sirus to his disbelief of a reaction Sirus made. "Harry I am here to ask you a few questions...and answer some you may have. Throughout your few weeks at the Weasley's did you feel an awkward presence. A presence of Voldemort?"  
  
"No Professor I have not. Why? Well since his full return he hasn't tried anything has he?" Harry replied with a tone of worry in his voice. "Well that I wouldn't know about. Like him trying stuff at school."  
  
"Oh no reason Harry. I just wanted to check in on you...Now that you will be living at Hogmead it will be easier to watch you. Also since you now live right by the school do not hesitate to practice flying...With Hagrids watch, He has returned and is waiting to see you, he missed you Ron and Hermione. Also even though you are not at the school !STAY OUT OF THE FORBIDDEN FOREST! Anything that happens after school is not our fault, and since it is the summer and not all the Professors are at the school we can not help you. If Hagrid wishes to go into the forest IF he allows you may join him. One more thing before we go to eat dinner. I think there maybe a few Dimentors wandering the Forest so that may encourage you more not to go in." Warned Albus.  
  
"Yes Sir Harry will not go to Hogwarts unaccompanied. You see in about a week or two from now Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger have been invited to spend some time with Harry over the summer. Now Professor how do you want Harry to get to school and around what time?" Replied Sirus with concern.  
  
"Oh boys supper is done." Came Arabelle Figg's voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Sirus, Harry we will have to talk about this later after dinner. Okay." Albus said on his way to the dinning room.  
  
Supper was pizza with a bit of spaghetti. This meal was a new one for Albus Dumbledore. Albus at first thought that the noodles where moving and that they looked like worms so he Flipendoed the plate. After supper the four moved to the living room and continued with the conversation they had before supper.  
  
"Well Harry when the first day comes since the train stays at Hogsmead when it is not in use. You could take the train during the night and sleep in a compartment while at Kings Cross Station. Then in the morning you could meet your friends on the platform and take the train back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "Or if you would like you could come on the grounds and practice quidditch or you can come inside the school and do whatever...Within reason that is."  
  
Harry shook his head and then the discussion changed. By now Harry was not listening because he was not included in it and nearly fell asleep.  
  
It was almost ten when Albus decided to say farewell and left. Sirus and Harry decided to stay up almost an hour longer before retiring to their temporary sleeping areas.  
  
That night Harry had the same kind of dream as he had been having since the Tri Wizard Tournament.  
  
"Cedric you can not go through"  
"Harry lets do it together"  
"Cedric you don't understand if you go through you will die and Cho will miss you."  
"Harry its only a cup...its not like its a portkey...or anything...so you can't go through it or anything like that."  
  
Minutes passed until Harry woke up screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the delay... I had much of this done and then I stopped for a bit... and finished it the other night. I m sorry if you where wanting this all week but now i have it up and it is a long one. I hope to have the next chapter up within the next week or so. I have exams coming up and well we have all after noon at the school so i will be typing the next few chapters then...If i can. 


	4. The Night Time Chat

Chapter four  
The Night Time Chat  
  
Mrs. Figg woke up to Harry screaming. "Harry what's wrong?" She asked when she ran down into the room he was sleeping in.  
  
"Sorry its just that since the TriWizard Tournament… I have been having nightmares about Cedric dying. And I feel that I could have stopped it" Harry replied to Mrs. Figg's running in on him.  
  
"Harry. Harry. Harry. There was nothing you could do. That was the workings of." Mrs. Figg interrupted Harry in the middle of his sentence. She then looked at Sirus with a puzzled look on her face as he entered the room. Sirus then shook his head in acceptance. "Those where the workings of Voldimort. Whenever somebody falls victim to him… nobody can stop it because he does things at the sound of a pin drop."  
  
"Harry. These times are getting harsher and all… especially since Vol-di-morts regain of power and body. The days are getting worse. Just like when your parents where killed." Replied Sirus.  
  
"Yes. Yes. I know there was nothing I could have done… but try telling that to my mind." Harry said with a demanding tone in his voice. "I'm sorry I woke you both up. Please go back to bed. Plus it's almost 12:30 AM." Harry said with a more tired grumbled voice. "Mrs. Figg. I'm sorry for screaming."  
  
"Harry that's alright. No apology needed. I still wake up with nightmares from when I went to Hogwarts myself. Almost the same type of reason you are. You know how the Chamber of Secrets was opened in your second year." Mrs. Figg started into her story and it lasted an hour longer. "Well I was in the bathroom when Myrtle was killed from the Basilisk. Lucky for me I escaped it. Otherwise I wouldn't be here to tell you my story today." The time drew on to 1:30 AM.  
  
"Arabelle. I'm sorry to say it but I we want to get home was going to have to go back to bed." Sirus cut in while Arabelle started another story, on how and why she was in the Head Masters office.  
  
They all went back to sleep. Once the clock chimed at 6:30AM Sirus was in Harry's room telling him to get up and clean up. "Harry if you don't get up now you can spend the last few weeks with your Aunt and Uncle." Sirus said this to persuade Harry to wake up.  
  
"Harry. Oh Harry. You have mail Harry. Something from the Weasley's, something from Hogwarts, probably your items list. And something from some Granger people." Mrs. Figg's voice came from the kitchen over some sizzles of bacon fat.  
  
After Harry finally got up and walked into the kitchen Mrs. Figg and Sirus started to sing a song that made Harry's heart skip a beat. The two of them began singing at the same time. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday. Happy Birthday to you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am sorry for my long time away from editing this story. But hey there are two BRAND New chapters up now. Enjoy. Well if I can get Chapter five up... Il try and resave it in parts from my laptop tomorrow. look again later for Chapter five. 


	5. Prefection

Chapter five  
Prefection  
  
Harry and Sirus had left for home. Before leaving Harry opened his packages and read his birthday cards. Ron's present was a few chocolate frogs, and a note. "Harry sorry we didn't get you anything much but we where a little tight on money. Mom said that if you want to go shopping together that we will be there on Wednesday. Hope to see you there. Ron" Harry was about to fold up the letter until he saw on the back a PS saying if he had heard yet about Hermione. Harry then opened Hermione's present and note. The note read "Harry Guess what. I was made a Prefect. Can you believe it? A prefect. I guess working as hard as I have had finally paid off. Oh and also cant forget this. Happy Birthday. I hope we can get together on Wednesday. Ron owled me saying that he will be at Diagon Alley on Wednesday. See you then. Hermione." Hermione gave Harry a book on animagus. Harry sat there thinking, what he would ever need the book. He then opened up Hagrid's package which were a few rock cakes like always and some pumpkin juices. Harry then opened up his Hogwarts letter to read what items he would need. This year's letters just happened to be a little larger. He flipped through the normal four pages of his item list. On the list yet again was dress robes and "The New Gryffindor Quidditch Team robes." On the last page when Harry read it he was literally jumping of his seat. "Oh My God... Sirus get this. I have been made a Prefect along with Hermione. I am to see Professor Albus after we get home. He wrote here that he will be expecting me to owl him a reply saying when we will be home. And that I must be alone."  
  
"Harry that's great news. I'm glad for you." Mrs. Figg and Sirus said together.  
  
Harry immediately owled Ron, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore right away. Harry wrote to Ron first. "Hey Ron. Guess what. I just read my Hogwarts letters and too have been made a Prefect. I can not believe it. I will be stopping at Diagon Alley through Floo Powder hopefully I will get it right this time around. See you on Wednesday. Harry." Harry didn't stop to take a break. He quickly grabbed another sheet of paper and wrote on it "Hermione. Good news. You have to read this Now. I WAS MADE A PREFECT ASWELL. I couldn't believe it. When I went to read my Hogwarts letters I thought it looked a little large. Oh and yeah I will be in Diagon Alley on Wednesday thanks for the book. Looks interesting. Harry" Harry then wrote to Albus. "Hello Professor I have received your letter and Sirus and myself should be home tomorrow around noon. See you then. Thanks for making me a Prefect. Harry."  
  
Harry ate his breakfast as quickly as he could before it got cold. "Mrs. Fig thanks for everything. I wish I could help you out one of these days, well the next time I see you. Have a good year."  
  
"Harry you will be seeing me sooner then you think. Albus has informed me that he would appreciate my help around the school. I do not know what he would like help with but I do know he wants help." Mrs. Figg informed the two.  
  
"Sirus we will be home tomorrow at about noon right?" Harry asked. "I already wrote the letter to Professor Dumbledore but I can change it still."  
  
"Yes Harry we will be home about noon tomorrow. I hope that you will put that Albus may if he wants can join us to the Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer." Sirus replied to Harry.  
  
Harry adds on to the note to Albus that he may join them to the Three Broomsticks. "Yes I put that. I wasn't sure if you would want to invite him or if we where even going to go. So I just added that."  
  
"Harry Albus is always invited to join us anywhere." Sirus said with a little force in his voice.  
  
The drive was long. Harry and Sirus passed through many towns. Harry even one point said why don't we just take the night bus. Its very quick, but Sirus said no because who would take care of the car. When the night came on Sirus pulled into a very well known hotel to the wizards. The hotel manager was a very old wizard who came from Bauxbaton. His co-owners came from both Hogwarts and Durmstrang. When Harry walked in the whole lot of them knew exactly who he was. Well it wasn't hard not to. Harry was after all in the TriWizard Tournament. The three of them came up to Harry and shock hi hand and said Welcome Mr. Potter. When they say Sirus the one from Hogwarts said oh Sirus long time no see. This went into a long stand still in a conversation. When the morning broke Sirus had requested a wake up call at 7:00AM. At 7:00AM the call came and Harry and Sirus woke up. They went to eat and then left.  
  
"Sirus while we are passing through Hogsmead can we pick up a bit of Floo Powder so I can meet Ron and Hermione at Diagon Alley?" Harry asked Sirus as they where about an hour away from home.  
  
"Sure Harry we can pick up some Floo Powder." Sirus said with a reassuring voice.  
  
Harry ran into a store in Hogsmead and bought some Floo Powder. "That will be 7 sickles young Mr. Potter. Have a good day." Said the shopkeeper. Harry paid the 7 sickles of course before leaving. Harry got into the car and the two drove off towards Sirus' house. When they arrived Albus was waiting outside the door. Harry ran out toward Albus and greeted him.  
  
"Hello Professor. You would like to speak with me." Harry said to Albus.  
  
"Yes Harry. Sirus if you would like to listen in. Please do not hesitate to join in." Albus said in a reply to Harry and also towards Sirus.  
  
________________________________  
  
This Chapter was typed up. Please if you find something wrong please inform me. 


	6. Diagon Alley

Chapter Six  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
Harry went to bed that nigh very excited, because one he was a Prefect at Hogwarts next year and two tomorrow was Wednesday. Harry was really excited to go to Diagon Alley and see his two friends Hermione and Ron. Harry was sure Sirus picked up some Floo Powder so he could travel to and from Diagon Alley. Harry woke up with a gigantic smile on his face. "Sirus do you mind if I go after breakfast." Harry asked Sirus after sitting down at the table.  
  
"If you want Harry. Just remember to get your key for Gringotts. Either wise you wont be able to get money to purchase your school supplies." Replied Sirus.  
  
"Yes. Yes Sirus I have it right her." Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls out his Gringotts key. "See I am not dumb. I picked it up before coming to the table."  
  
"Harry just remember that you bring some extra Floo Powder. You know so Hermione and Ron can come back with you. While you are out today I will set up their rooms." Sirus said as he served Harry his breakfast.   
  
At the end of breakfast before Harry left through the fireplace Ron's image showed up. "Harry. Hello. I just wanted to tell you that we are about to leave now. So we will get there in about an hour. You know its going to be longer since what happened to the Ford Anglia." Ron then looked down at the floor in shame.   
  
"Hey Ron. You caught me just as I was about to leave. I will call Hermione… But I think she may have already left. Well I will be outside of Gringotts." Harry said in reply to Ron.  
  
"Ok well see you there. Bye." With that Rons image vanished. Harry through some Floo Powder into the fireplace. He stepped in and said calmly "Diagon Alley" this time he didn't land in Knukturn Alley. He was where he wanted. He came out at Florish and Bolts. Harry pocked around he shop for a few minutes before leaving the shop and heading out to Gringotts. At Gringotts he went in and took out a handful of money. He put some in a little pouch for the year and some in his pocket for his day in Diagon Alley. When he stepped out onto the stairs of Gringotts he saw his friend Hermione.  
  
"Hermione. Glad to see you could make it. How are you? You haven't been waiting long have you?" Harry asked the long curly brown haired girl as he saw her while stepping out of Gringotts.  
  
"Harry. I'm fine." She ran up to give him a hug. Slowly but hesitantly she gave it to him. The two students went out to the Ice Cream Parlor for a few minutes to settle down before they left to find Ron. They continued to talk once they arrived.  
  
"Hermione. Do you think we should continue walking? Then Ron will definitely see us." Harry said as he thought about finding Ron.  
  
"Or we could just sonerus our voices and call for him." Hermione said giving the magical way to get things done.  
  
"We could do that… but you see if we do then we will be breaking one Ministry of Magic rules. Now we do not want Fudge on our backs now do we Hermione." Harry said in reply to Hermione's statement.  
  
"Well Harry we don't need a spell. We can always yell. You do know that, do you not? I mean I don't take you for an idiot. But you are acting a little odd. What is up? Are you having your feelings today?" Hermione said in response to Harry.  
  
"No I am just a little nervous. I mean we will be prefects… and Ron will not have any priorities at all. I am kind a little sorry for the guy." Harry said to Hermione as he tells her what's bothering him.  
  
The two continued on their way to look for Ron. When they found him he had already purchased all he needed for the year to come.  
  
Ron ran up to Hermione and Harry with his purchases in his arms, and said. "Harry, Hermione its great to see the two of you again. How have you been?" Ron continued with the questioning until Harry and Hermione finished their shopping.   
  
It wasn't too long after that that the three of the students arrived to the house of which they where staying. Sirus Greeted the two known faces and then went off to bed. He said that there was supper on the table waiting for them and then they could go to bed or do what ever they wished. 


End file.
